Group of Idiots!: Poke'style!
by MAPPARU
Summary: A lonely girl named Furre' is... lonely, until she meets a group of stupid friends that will change her life.


Furre' turned the light on, in her dusty room.

She shrank back when the light got into her eyes. It was still hard trying to be a free person.

She was 3 when the Vahkrain Army came. It was horrible. People sliced in half, taken away.

Then there were her parents. They were brutally murdered by the Vahkrain general, Diocletiae. She was hidden in the rice room when she saw the kill.

She closed her eyes when the man opened the door. He grinned evilly, and grabbed the girl, putting her into the gloomy purple wagon, with all the other children he intended to use for personal servants.

"Let me go, MONSTER!" Furre' screamed.

"Now, now, A feisty one, eh?" he said in a low voice. He nodded, and threw Furre' in. He took one step on the blackened ground and…

BOOM!! An explosion ripped the general in half. The children were overjoyed, but forgot that… "The boom' following us!" Furre' screamed, as her shoes pounded dirt.

She rushed to her white house, and locked the door. She actually stayed in that house for weeks, until a recovery team… recovered her.

"Come on, it's OK," the man reassured. She thought he was right, until they took her to a cave, filled with people of all shape and size.

"We're sorry, but the commander says…" the man said, as the cave closed.

She snapped out of the memory, and continued to her closet, putting on her Charizard costume…

--

Norre' walked down the fresh grass of the Armington yard. The old, wrinkle boat yelled at him, but Norre' liked to ignore him.

It was the first day of Murroween, and everyone was in their costumes.

He planned to get in a Dusknoir costume, and wreak havoc. He opened the door to his unbelievably tall house, and gasped in shock. "SURPRISE!!" his family shouted.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted happily. He hugged his parents, because they had been gone for three months. "OK," his dad started. "We need some costumes!"

Furre' walked out of the house, dressed like a Charizard. Some kids came up to her. "Hey, Furry! You gotten Pokemon yet?" they asked. "Umm…well, no"

"Come on, just ask Professor Fargo!"

Norre' came in at the same time. "Hey! Furre'! These freaks botherin' you?" he asked.

Furre' smiled, happy that he interrupted. "Yes. Now beat them up." she ordered. As if by sleight of hand, the kids had bruises, and slap marks.

"AAAACK!!" they screamed in unison, and they ran off. "Good riddance."

Furre' muttered under her breath. Norre' was finally looked at by Furre'.

He had on a Gallade costume, which matched perfectly with his green hair, and light skin. She didn't know why he always wore sunglasses, even at night.

She shrugged it, and walked to the first house. It was yellow, with a green frame.

It didn't quite match, considering it was only one story, with about fifty people living in it. She cautiously knocked, and a fat lady dressed up as a Munchlax opened the door, handed Furre' a bag of chocolate Bunearies, and slammed the door.

"That's a stinch." Norre' whispered. "She didn't bother to even notice me!"

--

Xanan, Toru, and Fargo walked down the stone walkway. They stopped at a Pokemon Center, and knocked on the door. "Hello?" the nurse asked from inside. "Yes, we are the "saviors"." Xanan replied. "AACK!" the nurse screamed...

--

The Murroween went on like any other night of candy, and costumes. But one thing buzzed around in Furre's mind.

_"What will tomorrow hold?"_

She got back home after an incident with Old Man Coute'. Her aunt greeted her at the door and Furre' dashed up to her room.

Once there, she pulled out a red journal. She wrote down the events of the night.

Her aunt called her to dinner from downstairs. Not that it really mattered. She had he stomach full of candy. She called back, saying she wasn't hungry, and jumped into the red bed she called "dreamland".

--

Furre' woke up bright and early the next morning, and jumped out of bed. It was Saturday, so Aunt Harrent and Uncle Richi wouldn't be up… yet.

She changed into her street clothes, and walked outside. Norre' was waiting for her.

"Hey… Furre', I hope you don't mind that I brought a couple people over…" he said shyly. "That's OK, Why, what is ?" she asked. He shook his head. "They're idiots." Furre yawned, and turned her head to see a boy in a Seviper costume. She gave the kid a questioning look, then said to Norre' without turning her head, "Who is this?" she asked.

The friends of Norre's soon introduced themselves as Hax, koru, and Hail. "Well, nice to see we all have our group of idiots…" Furre whispered.


End file.
